Rage of 34
by Numbah34
Summary: ONE-SHOT: An operative loses some of her best work and must decide what course of action she will take.


Author's Note: This is a little one-shot that's been tossing around in my head for a couple of months. It does have three "original characters" in it, so please bear with me. If you've been curious where I've been... well, let's just say that, since truth is stranger than fiction, sometimes fiction must have some specks of truth to be interesting. Cryptic? Yes. Hinting? Perhaps. I'll let you be the judge... and as such, feel free to submit a review! I _always_ appreciate them.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As always, I write fanfiction for my own amusement, NOT FOR PROFIT. I do not own "Codename: Kids Next Door" or any characters associated with it; they are the creation and property of Mr. Tom Warburton.

Rage of 34

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!_"

A blood-curdling scream rang throughout Sector H-M's treehouse, rousing the concern of Numbuhs 16 and 18, who had been watching television up until that point. Throwing a look at each other that was a mixture of surprise and worry, they both jumped out of their chairs and ran full throttle towards the direction of the distressed cry.

"Which way did that yell come from, Numbuh 16?" asked Numbuh 18 as they ran out of the media room.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like it came from Numbuh 34's room!" answered Numbuh 16, turning down the hallway in the direction of the aforementioned operative's room. She ran faster, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Numbuh 18, the brunette and shorter of the two, struggled to keep up.

Shortly, they ended their sprint at Numbuh 34's room, and, obeying the instructions on the door, knocked first instead of just barging in. They heard a muffled "Come in", and then entered the room.

They found Numbuh 34 sitting stock still at her desk. Her normally cheery expression was replaced by one of shock, and it seemed all she could do was stare at the screen of her computer.

"No…. no…. they didn't…. No…." muttered Numbuh 34 under her breath, barely audible to the two operatives standing in her room. She reached up and ran her hand over her head, further knocking down the tucked-under ponytail she normally wore her hair in. Her stricken face continued to look at the computer screen disbelievingly.

Numbuh 16 and Numbuh 18 stood looking at Numbuh 34, not really sure what to do. To Numbuh 16, it looked like her superior officer was having some sort of personal crisis, and she wondered if it would be polite to interrupt. Numbuh 18, the more direct of the two, decided that she wanted some answers.

She walked over to where Numbuh 34 was sitting and asked, "What's wrong? We heard you scream, so we came to check it out."

Numbuh 16 decided to follow suit and asked, "Is there some sort of emergency? Is the rest of the team okay?"

Slowly, Numbuh 34 turned her eyes away from the screen and looked at the two. A mix of sadness and anger were evident all over her face.

"It's not the rest of the team…." She said quietly through clenched teeth. "It's more of a… 'personal attack', I think you could call it."

"What happened?" asked Numbuh 16, still confused.

Numbuh 34 took a moment to compose herself. As the eldest member and leader of the sector, it simply wouldn't do to take out her current frustrations on her teammates. When she felt a little more herself, she answered.

"Do you remember that written piece I was working on?" she asked. Numbuhs 16 and 18 nodded. "Do you remember how I was uploading it to that page?" Again, the two nodded. "Well…."

"Oh, no!" cried Numbuh 16. "Did you forget to save it?"

"That's terrible! You worked _so hard_ on it, too!" joined in Numbuh 18.

"No, that's not it," Numbuh 34 said. "However… it is, in a manner of speaking, gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Numbuh 18.

"Well, I just received word from Kids Next Door global that some of the super villain adults caught hold of my work, and then…" Numbuh 34 started shaking a little bit with anger, "…they _deleted my_ STORY!" she yelled.

Numbuh 16's mouth dropped open and Numbuh 18 stared in horror.

"So… it's gone?" asked Numbuh 16 in shock. "All your work? Gone? Just like that?"

"But… _why_!" yelled Numbuh 18.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any reason behind it," said Numbuh 34. "I spoke with Numbuh 362; she thinks they might have been trying to gather information on Sector V, and then they deleted the evidence."

"Has Global sent anyone on a mission to find out who did this, or why they did it?" asked Numbuh 16.

"To my knowledge, no," answered Numbuh 34. "Really, they shouldn't have to; Global has more important things to worry about."

"I can't believe it's gone…" said Numbuh 18.

"Well, it's not totally gone," Numbuh 34 interjected. "Ah, the beauty of floppy disks and hard drives."

"So, that means you can put it back?" asked Numbuh 16, hopefully.

Numbuh 34 looked from her fellow operatives to her computer, then back at them. "In theory, I could encode things a little better, change some things around, improve my work, and add to it, but to tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little bit enraged right now. So, I think it would be best to take some time off and cool down. Besides, we have enough missions going right now that we need all the extra time we have."

"So… are you ever going to put it back?" asked Numbuh 18.

"Eventually, yes. But for right now…" she started, only to be interrupted by the emergency alert. "It looks like we have a mission!"

The three ran to the mission control room, where Numbuh 86's face had appeared on the monitor.

"Sector H-M!" she greeted them in her Irish accent. "There has been report of negative adult activity at…."

Numbuh 86 dispensed with the mission information, then signed off. Numbuh 34, Numbuh 16, and Numbuh 18 ran to their rooms to grab their mission gear.

As Numbuh 34 headed out of her room to join the rest of her team, she paused at her door and looked back at her computer longingly.

"This might be a minor inconvenience right now, but I will return!" she promised. "They can't beat me _that_ easily!"

With that, she left to go on a mission, saving this particular mission for another day, when the rage of 34 had had time to subside.

The End…?


End file.
